Everbody is pranking Everybody
by SillyBella101
Summary: this is judt the fy characters and there pranking each other mostly tasuki but yeah some this is my second fanfic im so proud wipes tear from eye lol
1. Chapter 1

This is brought to you by Macy's cooperation where she wishes to be suzaku no miko when she 15 just kidding

Oh yeah I also don't own fushigi yuugi or anyone of the characters though I wish I did lol

Ok its prank day or april first or they just want to play pranks and all the seishe and miaka are playing pranks on each other mostly on tasuki

Some of the thing are in konan or ancient china and something are in the 21 century

Tasuki was watching supernatural on channel 30 when all of the sudden the channel changed to channel 11 where boo-bah is on what the #$ tasuki said to himself he changed it back to channel 30 a few minutes later it changed back to channel 11

What the # tasuki said to himself again and he changed it back to channel 30 a few minutes later the channel changed back to 11 its those little people in there, their trying to brain wash me there aliens and he changed it back to channel 30 about a minute later it changed back to 11 now tasuki was really freaked out about this so he ran outside screaming I WONT LET YOU TAKE MY BRAIN.

little did he know Tamahome was hiding changing the channels tamahome went and sat down on the couch and was watching the same show tasuki was watching when the channel changed to 11 he wasn't doing it anymore so it had to be the aliens and he ran out of the house like tasuki saying I WONT LET YOU TAKE MY BRAIN

when in the house Miaka stepped out of the shadow's

April fools she said to herself and went to go watch some t.v.

MIAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

What Tamahome I bet all of Konan could here you

My Moneys gone and with that he started crying

Oh don't worry will find it eventually

Teheheeheehe this is the perfect sceme ill just keep the Money under my bed thought tasuki he'll never know muhahahahahah

Tamahome thinking I bet I know who took it

TASUKIIIIIIIIIII

What tama

Where did you put my money

What money

You know the money you stole

Why do you think I stole your money

Cause you're a bandit

Oh wait you mean this money

(grabs the money from his bed)

Yes that money you thief

Oh well here you go oops

And tasuki throws the large sack of money into the lake

Noooooooooooooooooooo

You will pay tasuki

And tamahome went to go find his money in the lake


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter 2

Miaka was talking to everybody except tasuki for they where going to play a prank on him ok everybody got it when wakes up we will all say happy birthday and though his birthday is not for another 8 months (whisper whisper) ok lets do this thing

Aw my head hurts maybe ill go ask mitsukake to heal it after tasuki got dressed he made hi way to the healers room but he was stopped by a auburn haired priestess

Happy Bithday tasuki miaka squealed

Aw not so loud miaka and what are you talking about my birthdays not for another 8 months

No its today april 18 right

Yeah but today is august 18

Tasuki you where in a coma you where knocked out cold by some bad guys and you've been asleep for 8 months

Yeah right miaka well see ya when tasuki got to the doctors room mitsukake also said Happy birthday tasuki

Mitssukake its not my friggin birthday today its in 8 months

Tasuki you've been in a coma

Ya ya I know for 8 months

Why does everyone think that after mitsukake cured him he left and bumped into chirirko

Happy birthday tasuki

Today is not my #$& birthday ok

Tasuki you where in a

Yes I know a coma he yelled

And he stormed off

Tasuki decided to go over by the pond and sit when he saw chichiri

Happy birthday tasuki no da

Chichiri was I really in a coma

Yes no da

But I remember stuff like they where yesterday and I don't remember any bad guys beatin me up besides I would of kicked there trash he smiled proudly

Well you where in a coma no da

Huh I just don't get it tasuki sighed

Then he stood up and walked up where he bumped into hortohori and nuriko

Happy birthday tasuki they said together

Ya ya I know thanks I guess

And they walked off

Tasuki why was I in a coma for 8 months how did those guys beat me up and he walked around after along time

Should we tell him miaka said

Yeah everyone else said

Ok tamahome your turn


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Tasuki Tama said

Ya ya I know happy birthday

Its your birthday?

That's what everyone saying I thought your birthday was april 18 today is august 18

I knew it they probably forgot to tell you

Tell me what

Come with me tama im gonna go tell them off

In miaka rooms chichiri ,nuriko and miaka where playing with some card that miaka brought from her world when tasuki barged in

AHAA

What tasuki no da

I know you guys where playing a trick on me but you forgot to tell someone and he pointed to Tama

Tasuki we didn't trick you today is your birthday miaka said Tamahome was with you when the guys attack

But wouldn't be and tama and i have been able to fight back and kick there trash

Well nuriko said you guys where really drunk and that's probably why you don't remember what happened that night

Oh dang well there goes 8 months of my life

The next morning at breakfast

Well im 18 now tasuki said

What are you talking about tasuki miaka said

Well since yesterday was my birthday and all

Tasuki yesterday wasn't your birthday your birthday isn't until another 8 months today is august 19

What but I thought you said I was in a coma for 8 months

And with that they all burst out laughing

What the heck Is wrong with you people

WE TOTALLY TRICKED YOU miaka said laughing

At that Tasuki stood cussed a couple of times and stormed out the door

Ok nuriko you do this and blah blah blah ok got it good

Wow I never had sake chiriko thought as he drank his fist cup then second then 3rd ect…

Woozy chiriko made his way to his room when he was stopped buy nurkio hey chiriko and that's all he remembered

The next morning her woke up with a HUGE headach when he turned to his side he saw something lumpy

What the he thought a flipped back the covers what he saw under there made him scream

Which made tama,miaka,tasuki,chiciri and mitsukake come into his room

What the #$$ tasuki said

Chirirko whats wrong miaka said

Argh my head tamahome said

And they all saw nuriko laying next to him

After a few minutes of them all staring nuriko woke up (im surprised he wasn't woken from the scream)


	4. Chapter 4

What are you doing in my bed! Chiriko screamed

Don't you remember last night sweetie

NOO!

You forgot about are special night tears started to well up in nurikos eyes

I cant believe you and he started to sob like a baby

IM ONLY 13 what did we do last night

Oh sweetie it was so magical

STOP CALLING ME SWEETIE

Fine baby

DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER and then he ran out of the room

They all started to laugh later on they told him but he stayed away from nuriko and never had sake again

Ok everyone one Miaka said lets give this prank to tamahome

Tamahome was around the palace when he bumped into tasuki

Oh sorry tasuki

Tamahome I love miaka and im going to take her away from you tasuki said and walked away when chichiri came out

Hey chichiri tama said guess what tasuki just said to me

Tamahome I love miaka and im going to take her away from you and he walked away

What the chichiri to

And he walked around some more when he saw hotohori come up

Tamahome I love miaka and im going to take her away from you and he walked away

What the craps going on thought tamahome

When chriko and nuriko came up

You know tamahome we both love miaka and where going to take her away from you

And they walked away

Okkkkk well at least I know miaka wont betray me hopefully

Then he saw mitsukake walk up to him

You know tamahome

Let me guess your going to steal miaka away from me

No that's not what I was going to say I miss my shoka to much and he ran off

What a weird day ill go talk to miakaas he was walking towards her room he saw all of the seishe and they where all protecting the room

Ok tamahome nuriko said where going to see who miaka wants

Ok thought Tamahome she'll choose me of course

When they walked into miakas room nuriko told her that she would have to choose one of her seishe

Ok was her reply

I choose

Me of course tamahome thought

Hmm I choose

Hotohori

What yelled Tamahome

Well sorry tama but he's an emperor

I cant believe you miaka


	5. Chapter 5

At Tamahomes reaction everybody burst out laughing

What's so funny he yelled

April fools

I really believed you miaka

I know im a good actress huh

So you guys all don't love miaka

No we still do

What!

Not like that though we love her as our priestess and as a sister

Oh well that's ok you guys scared me there

And they all started laughing again

Well that's the end I hope you liked it review if you want I don't care

Well see ya some other time

Although I wont actually see you but yeah you know what I mean

Oh and boopah really brain washed you lol jk


End file.
